Zhonghuatale: Journey to the Underground
by TONKINduVietnam
Summary: *Basically an alternate universe of Undertale where the phacking China fell down. *Warning: Angst, PTSD
1. A landlord has fallen

\- Uh… How careless…

The Asian guy finally got his sanity back. The crash had made his head hurt as hell, at least there was a carpet of yellow flowers bruised to save him from brain damages. He stood up to see where on earth had he fallen in.

And obviously he couldn't recognize at all.

He stood up and ran to the strange tunnel inside. It leaded to a door. After he stepped through, suddenly a strange voice approached him.

\- Hey!

He was surprised. He looked around to see who had just yelled.

\- Who's there?

\- Over here! Over here!

He turned back and he saw… a faceful yellow flower.

\- Howdy!

Da fuq - his face turned gray. It just had talked so friendly. He asked the flower back.

\- Do flowers supposed to be silence?

\- But I can talk for sure. I' m Flowey! Flowey the flower!

Yeah you a flower right.- The guy smiled awkwardly.

\- What's yours?

He muted in a few second, then answered. Nothing matters if he tells a flower his name anyway. His eyes closes friendly.

\- I'm Zhonghua, but you can call me China.

\- …So I'll call you China! You're new in the underground aren'tcha?

\- Yeah.

\- Golly, you must have been so confused! Someone ought to tell you something about here. But seems my old me have to do it anyway.

Well I am almost 40XX years old…

Suddenly something appeared in front of his eyes. There are bars and some game-like stuff: LV, HP… And a red heart appeared in front of China also.

\- This represents your SOUL. The LV below stands for…

Level i bet - China sighed.

\- LOVE. Every one want LOVE right?

I has been enlighted.- He thought. Now he couldn't unseen it.

Then some shiny thing appeared. It is yellow like the flower's petal.

\- In the underground, LOVE is shared through… Friendliness pellets. I will share some for you. Catch as many as you can!

China looked at the pellets. Every single one was sharp and thin, like a piece of steel. As they flew to China, he dodged them all. He knew that scheme.

\- Hey buddy, you missed it. Let's try again.

Again the flower threw the pellets, again the landlord dodged.

\- You know what to do right?

Flowey began to piss off. China once again dodged the pellets.

\- JUST RUN INTO THE DAMN BULLETS…FRIENDLINESS PELLETS!

He finally found a weak spot. But China decided to make the flower go vain a bit. This time, he ran into one of the pellets.

Unfortunately it stroke his wrist, leaving him badly wounded.

\- You idiot.

He knew it. Flowey showed a demonic smile.

\- In this world, it is KILLED or BE KILLED. Why would anyone miss a chance like this?

The pellets surrounded him. China smiled sadly.

\- Very smart…

\- Stop pretending. DIE.

The pellets smashed through China brutally. Poor the Asian landlord's HP had fallen down to 0. Flowey laughed in vain.

\- You sassy plant.

Suddenly the plant started to realize his SOUL hasn't broken apart yet. A surprise expression came to the flower's face. His soul healed back, the HP bar was growing independently.

\- W-what?! Why… What kind of creature are you?!

\- You sure have to learn more about this four thousands old man for sure.

Pellets were continuing smashing him back and forth, blood came out. It spilled to the earth. But still, China healed up afterwards, even though he didn't have enough HP to fight. Suddenly, the pellets disappeared, a huge fire swept Flowey away. Then, a female goat - like creature came out from nowhere.

\- What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth.

China thought he was dreaming at first.

\- I'm just daydreaming, am I?

\- No you aren't. Worried not my child. Let me heal you up.

China was too weak to do something. But in a moment, he felt healthy back.

\- Y…you healed me? That's quite strange.

\- It's magic my innocent one.

\- R..Really?

Magic does exist in this period - he thought to himself. Then he stood back up.

\- By the way, who are you?

-I'm Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. What's your name?

China thought about the flower. It's wicked. But not all things in this world is bad, right?

\- I'm China.

\- I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here for a long time.

\- Err… me?

\- Come! I will guide you through the catacombs.

She smiled cheerfully.

…

* looks like i have to follow him.


	2. Where is the way

\- You are over 30 centuries old, that's strange! I had never heard a species other than human.

\- We landlords are just a kind of human. So you can call us a human if you want. We just only disappear once our nation is wiped out.

Toriel surprised once again. China quite astonished too. They just met few minutes ago but he felt she is truly kind. Not many people he met would have this trait.

At least if monster was this GOOD and friendly then this world was too DAMN fictional.

She turned the way and lead him to a room with some buttons and a switch.

\- Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the RUINS.

She walked through in a sin shaped path then head to the switch.

A sound can be heard when the door opened.

\- The RUINS are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them.

China stepped forward. He let Toriel went to the other room then look at the board on the wall.

" Only the fearless may proceed.

Brave ones, foolish ones.

Both walk not the middle road."

He smiled mysteriously.

*you smiled.

*what are you smiling at?

He followed Toriel to the next room.

A room with switches and water.

\- To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labeled the ones that you need to flip.

He went to three switches and flipped on.

-Splendid! I am proud of you, little one.

" It is too easy, goat mama! Y'know I am 39 centuries !"- China is frustrated.

\- Let us move to the next room.

Toriel walked away. China saw a trap beneath where she stood before.

\- As a human living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters may attack you. You will need tobe prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The proccess is simple.-Toriel said.- When you encountered a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy.

What?

A good convo? Okay.

China came close to the dummy. The fight started.

*You encountered the Dummy.

He just sat down in front of it and poked its face. He just meant to make her pleased. It's quite boring but the bouncing head of the poor dummy gave him determination. It looked the same as the face when he poked little Vietnam during the time she was trapped in his house.

She was pleased anyway so she lead him to other rooms.

he next room had a twisted thing painted on the floor.

\- There is another puzzle in this room... I wonder if you can solve it?

He walked to the middle of two rooms.

Suddenly a monster approached. The gaming thingy appeared in front of him.

\- Froggit huh?

He sat down and pat its head, smiled peacefully.

\- How cute.

It seemed flattered although it knew nothing of his word.

Suddenly Toriel stared at the frog. It left away, scared of her. He sighed, quietly then kept walking.

There was another board: "the western room is the eastern room's blueprint."

Maybe it is another puzzle. He thought that he could solve it.

Stepped into the next room, it was actually a puzzle with spike! He would happy to try it.

\- This is the puzzle but...

Toriel was silence for a bit. She gave her hand to China.

\- Here, take my hand for a moment.

Then she dragged him through that puzzle. He felt bored.

\- But I knew the puzzle!

She was quiet. After finished the puzzle, she said.

-Puzzles seem deadly for now.

You know what ? I can heal back immediately even when I died.- China is fed up. But he said nothing.

After that and another room, she gave him a cellphone and left away, said that he should stay there until she came back. Guess what? He rebelled.

He walked to another room. There are more pair of Froggits.

* you don't know what they said, right?

He finally curious enough with that childish voice inside his head. He talked with it.

\- Yeah... but who are you?

*I'll tell you later but basically a ghost stuck with you by your determination. I will translate this for you.

-...OK.

*your is... China right?

-Yeah. So what?

*Sounds fragile and Asian at the same time.

He was pissed off.

\- Excuse me ghost. I am Zhonghua and I have lived through 30 centuries. What do you expect from a landlord like me? I am fed up with that goat mama don't let me go free and call m so don't mess with me. If that disturbs you, called me Wang Yao.

*...

He encountered the first Froggit.

\- ribbit, ribbit.

Then Chara translated for him.

*(Excuse me, human. I have some advice for you about battling monsters. If you act a certain way or fight until you almost defeat them... They might not to battle you anymore. If a monster does not want to fight you, please... Use some mercy, human)

\- Ribbit.

It was about mercy.

\- Mercy, huh?

*You looked dark.

China was thinking. Then he smiled mysteriously. The ghost surprised.

\- Am I a monk? Ha. I haven't spare anyone for a while...

*... You're weird.

\- What kind of species are you?

* I'm a human. But I had fallen down here.

\- I would beat someone until they know who I am and sparing is not my division but... OK.

His eyes closed, the ghost felt a strong, aggressive soul was rising upon the landlord. She was scared.

\- Hope we can get out of this underground. Without any bloodstream flowing in this world of wonder.

*You are filled with determination.

File saved.

He went to another room which had a candy machine. He came closer, it said "take one."

*There are candies in it.

* Take a piece of candy.

\- I would love to.

He took one. No he took once a time. After a few times, the candy machine spilled on the ground.

*You took too much too fast, the candy spills on the floor.

* Look at what you've done.

\- Ya ya ok ok I'm trash Chara. - He said that but he didn't care actually. He went back to the room and Saved. He walked, walked. He encountered some Froggits and fell to some holes. He walked after getting up.

WALKING!

Suddenly the phone rang.

-For no reason in particular... Which do you prefer? Cinnamon or butterscotch?

China thought about those a bit. Butterscotch was too sweet.

\- Cinnamon.

\- Oh. Thank you very much!

Click...

The phone rang. AGAIN.

\- Hello? This is Toriel. You do not DISLIKE butterscotch, do you?

-... not really.

-I know what your preference is, but... Would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate?

-... No.

\- Right,right,I understand. Thank you for being patient,by the way.

Clicked. AGAIN. He felt like she is going to cook for him something had both of that flavourful.

Wandering farther more, he saw a big white thing lying on the red leaves.

*( This ghost keeps saying 'z' out loud repeatedly, pretending to sleep. Move it with force?)

* Move it with force?

-...

After a minute considering, he pushed the ghost.

The fight started. China were able to see it face.

\- Seems sad isn't it. ... Napstablook

He gave Napstablook a patient smile .

-Heh...

His tears rolled down his face and flow everywhere, China was hit by one, and it ate into his skin.

\- Aiya! It's acid?! - He astonished.

* I can't tell.- Chara shrugged her shoulders.

\- Hurt. - He hid his pain.

* Cheering seems to have improved Napstalook 's mood again .

Continued to cheer it up. After a few turns, Napstablook said it wanted to show China something. It's tears rolled up, making a top hat.

\- I call it "Dapperblook ''. Do you like it ?

It eagerly awaits China's response .

\- Cool.- China clapped his hands a few times.

\- Oh gee...

The fight ended.

-I usually come to the RUINS because there's nobody around... But today I met somebody nice...

...

\- Oh ,I'm rambling again. I'll get out of your way.

It disappeared.

\- OK let's head straight !

China then went to the spider's bakery, bought a donut for 7G afterwards.


End file.
